


First Kiss, Last Kiss

by akamine_chan



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-10
Updated: 2011-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their first kiss.</p><p>It's their last kiss and Mikey knows it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss, Last Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Turps' [Bandom Kissing Meme](http://turps33.livejournal.com/1114666.html).
> 
> Prompt: last kiss

It's their first kiss.

It's their last kiss and Mikey knows it.

He knows that at any moment Bob is going to pull back, turn away, grab his bag and go. Bob's already made promises that Mikey can tell he won't be able to keep, promises to stay in touch, hang out, get together. To keep their friendship strong. But Bob's home is in Chicago and Mikey's is with the band and the distance between is infinite and uncrossable.

It's their last kiss and it's filled with _so_ much unrealized potential that it takes Mikey's breath away. There are hundreds of possible kisses made impossible. Gone, and Mikey mourns each one.

It's their last kiss, so Mikey swallows back his tears and tries to etch the moment into his memory.

-fin-


End file.
